


Exploring

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I feel no shame at all, M/M, Writing in a public library
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 从探索开始。





	Exploring

“我不会想要去一个——唔，肮脏的小旅店。”

“那可说不准。破旧的铁架床发出的吱呀声也不免是一种乐趣。”

陌生男人用酒杯来掩饰他的心动。玻璃杯中的冰块在棕色的威士忌里晃荡，在嘈杂的酒吧里却像能被听见似的。

“说实话，能看得见整个城市夜景的房间会更合我意。” 他低下头，盯着杯子里越来越小的冰块，在金棕色的胡子的掩盖下咽了咽口水，“但我们不会到那一步的。”

“是的，不过这样谈论 ‘开房’ 的问题很有趣。” 棕发的青年漫不经心地放下酒杯，“消磨时间的良方。” 他补充道，眼神滑过金发男人刚刚解下深蓝色领带的领口，两个扣子随意地散开，黑色的羊毛大衣被撇到一边。大约又是一个下班后百般无聊的体面人士，不想挤着纽约晚间塞满人的地铁回到城市边缘的公寓，又独自一人过着重复过百遍的生活，点开YouTube或是Twitter，满不关心地划过一条又一条资讯。

“Obi-Wan，你呢？”

“Anakin。”

“哦，我在想——等会有没有空，去实行你刚才的提议？” Obi-Wan似乎是经过深思熟虑说出这个，“纽约旅馆探索计划？”

那么刚才的回绝必然是装模作样的欲拒还迎了。他的眼角瞥到Obi-Wan不安地整了整手腕上的手表，“当然了。” 反正他能否得到那份心仪的工作的结果也要过一个礼拜才能收到邮件，与其现在惶惶不可终日，倒不如踏踏实实地抓住机会。他还没有和这样大他许多的男人约过会呢，尤其是，噢，他得说自己非常喜欢Obi-Wan的绿眼睛，和他毛茸茸的下巴。

“我改一下日程表。” 他拿出手机开始给什么人发短信，Anakin便把两杯酒的钱和小费一起放在吧台上，把Obi-Wan的大衣递过去。Obi-Wan与隔壁那些高楼上面试他的分析员的作风倒是十分相似，“抱歉，我要查一下我的日程表” 或是 “我会把这个预约放进计划里。”，若是他得到这份工作，也许也会整日点开手机上的提醒事项，提心吊胆地生怕忘记小小的日历里塞满的文字。

“那么今晚你想 ‘探索’ 那一类？小旅馆还是夜景房间？” 他们走出“兔子洞”酒吧，把杂乱温暖的地下室抛在脑后。

 

 

当他们看到躲在两幢破旧的小楼之间的霓虹招牌时，不约而同地认为到达了一个符合“肮脏下流”标准的小旅馆。

“看上去足够了，Kenobi先生。” Anakin戳了戳他的肩膀，“这条街上再也找不到更下三滥的地方了。”

“需要勇气踏进去，Skywalker先生。” Obi-Wan打趣道。  
前台的姑娘嚼着口香糖，肆无忌惮地打量着他们两个不像是应该出现在这里的人物，又毫不留情地猜测起这两个男人的关系。年轻人看上去挺正经的，老点的那个就是更无话可说的老古板了。总之，任何一个西装革履的人都不大可能出现在这种地沟一般的地方，她低俗的好奇和八卦之心不加掩饰地揣测起将要发生的事情。

“206，床头柜的抽屉里有——”

“谢谢。”

带着鼻环的姑娘扫兴地抬头扫过两人，“那好吧，晚安。”

从木质的老旧楼梯开始，吱呀声便徘徊在耳后，斑驳的墙纸上涂抹着乱七八糟的文字和图案，过道上昏黄的灯光几乎相蜡烛一样摇曳。Obi-Wan皱着眉头，接过Anakin递来的钥匙，插进生锈的铁锁里，拧开薄如纸板的木门。“绝对的超乎想象。”

这房间不禁让人怀疑是什么B级片的拍摄片场，铁质的小床与电影镜头里的并无两样，生锈而破旧，过道狭窄，只有一个看上去年代更为久远的柜子摆在墙边，旁边放置着一个罩着米黄色灯罩的落地灯。他几乎不想去触碰系在一起的窗帘，因为那必然是装在此处后便不再清洗过的。

Obi-Wan把他的衣服和包放在一边，Anakin便凑上来，“我有一种今晚会很有趣的预感。”

“会是一个有意思的冒险，”他把手搭在他的腰上，“ 但我们真的应该在超市买好安全套的。打开抽屉估计会有什么惊喜。”

这话逗乐了Anakin，Obi-Wan的胡子弄的他的脖子痒痒的，“说不定装备齐全。”

“那就太讽刺了。” Obi-Wan不老实的双手解开了Anakin的皮带，“打开看看。”

好吧，还真让Anakin说中了，抽屉里的确是装备完整，他便也反击似的拽下了Obi-Wan上衣剩下的纽扣。这礼貌的家伙里面还穿着白色的背心，敞开的衬衣下起伏的胸膛发出诱惑的喘气。他急躁地把Anakin的整条裤子褪下，另一只手揽住他的后脑，抛弃矜持地向他索吻。Anakin顺从地让他的胡子在脸颊上留下酥麻的触感，享受地任由Obi-Wan的手指拂过他的下身。

“去床上。” 他在他耳畔轻声说，Anakin便乖顺地躺倒在老旧的铁架床上，Obi-Wan蹲下身去拿了柜子里的东西，他把润滑剂和安全套一起抛过去，自己也急躁地把熨烫平整的外裤扔在一边。Anakin在黑暗中接过瓶装的液体，正拧开瓶盖准备把自己弄得湿润软糯时，Obi-Wan突然惊讶地抬起头——“什么鬼？”

“你不是——”

“我不是——老天。” 他忍不住大笑起来，爬回床上，压在Anakin的上方，“我不是要操你。”

“但是我——”

“太尴尬了。” Obi-Wan把头埋在他的颈窝里，为这出闹剧笑个不停，Anakin也反应过来，努力克制住自己别笑的太大声。“下次要戴个胸牌，上面用红字写‘我是下面的那个’ 。”

他调戏式地亲吻Anakin现在赤裸着的胸膛，把润滑剂从他手上拿开，“鉴于这可能是我俩之间唯一的一次，你愿不愿意满足一下我的妄想？” 他往下一路吻过去，嘴唇感受着Anakin最微小的颤栗，“谁叫你长着一张我喜欢的小脸蛋呢。”

Obi-Wan脱下Anakin的内裤，毫不羞耻地舔舐着他的硬挺。“我把自己准备好，送给你？”

Anakin纠结地躲闪着Obi-Wan的邀请，他当然更喜欢被深入的感觉，那种无与伦比的满足，可是如今的诱惑让他无法抵抗，Obi-Wan的清脆和沙哑的声音混在在一起，热情地邀他一起享受这个属于欲望和冒险的夜晚。Anakin从他的手中抢回润滑剂，急不可耐地拧开瓶盖，胡乱地倒了些在手上，Obi-Wan满意地又奖给了他几个吻，跪坐在Anakin的跨上，“好孩子。”

 

他引导着Anakin的手指深入自己，一只手紧紧抓住他的手腕，另一只手撑住上身，撅起屁股好让Anakin更方便些，他咬住下唇不让自己分神或是无力地瘫倒在他的身上，下身的温热和躯体令他意乱神迷，Anakin小心翼翼地探索和试探让他激动不已。即使Obi-Wan的身体疏于锻炼，Anakin也不觉魅力有减，他细小的呻吟和越抓越紧的手指令他迫不及待。

“Obi-Wan，” 他呼唤着身上人的名字，以对爱人的温柔和渴求，“你准备好了吗？”

他点点头，借着窗外微暗的灯光，Anakin看见一缕沾染了汗水，原本精心打理的头发被汗水粘在了额头上，Obi-Wan舔过微张干涩的嘴唇，喉咙里发出了轻轻的呜咽。“进来吧，Anakin。”

Obi-Wan拱起背，两只手揪住Anakin身后的床单。破碎之音从胸中冒出，又难以克制地想让Anakin进的更深。Anakin挺起腰，把自己送入Obi-Wan柔软的肠道，搂住他的腰身，让他不必用手臂撑着自己。Obi-Wan被紧紧搂在他的怀中，温暖的身体比之前显得更小巧，背部的肌肉和肩胛骨因下身的兴奋而收紧，无处依靠的嘴唇无法抵抗诱惑地咬上了Anakin的肩膀。他以最原始的方式寻找着欢愉，任由欲望吞没两个紧紧相拥的人。

 

手机不知趣地想起，Anakin递过它，隐约瞥见来电显示上的Cody，他混乱的大脑好像也曾见过这个名字，但现在却困倦的不想调动记忆。Obi-Wan接过电话，应付地答了几声便胡乱地将它放回了床头柜，他蜷缩在Anakin的怀里，睡眼惺忪地抚过Anakin棕色的头发，“我们能常见面吗？我不想这是我们唯一的一次。”

“如果你不开口问这个，我也会问的。”


End file.
